combat_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
CC Version History
Combat Company has changed significanty since it was first available to the public. This page shows the version log of each major update in the game, starting from the 23rd of February 2015. NOTE: The updates are to be read from top (oldest) to bottom (newest) 23.02.2015 - Added a change password button on the website. 24.02.2015 - New map 'Glockon2'. - Trying to fix the scoring. Sometimes when match finishes some team scores goes to 01. Applied a possible fix for that issue. 01.03.2015 - Whisper system - Now you can whisper somwone ingame by typing "#PM " + target's nickname + message. To reply that whisper you can simply press the enter button and thar code will be there automatically. (PS. target's nickname must be in your friend list). - M249 damage incresed from 29 damage to 36 damage. - Changed a bit how the characters move. - Bigger walls on Glockon2 - New items - Lower footsteps - Aim while jump - Walk faster while aim. 03.03.2015 - Rooms are now up to 12 players! - Added blood on walls. - Deletion of the map "Dust" as it is rarely played, big performance hungry, and it increase significantly the overall game size. - Slight performance improvements. - Improved weapons/characters/items shop. 06.03.2015 - Secondary weapons. - Fixed some bugs in the friend list. - Weapon balancing. - Scar damage decreased. 08.03.2015 - New crosshairs - Weapons/Items preview's re-made - Blood appearance changed. - "When we walk close to the wall, we hear sounds of wall collision not floor" - Fixed. 09.03.2015 - Weapon weight added - You can check every weapon weight at the main menu -> p.weapons. (Higher weapon weight makes character act slower) - Weapon control/burst speed stats fixed in main menu - Before it didn't show the exactly values. - New items - extra p/s weapon magazines. - Reached 10.000 accounts on database 14.03.2015 - Contra is back. - Performance improvements - Grenades crosshair color fixed. - Rooms no longer supports 2/4 player option. To avoid those players who join with 2nd computer to level up faster. If you want to play 1vs1 do it with password. 15.03.2015 - Now it's possible to sort the room list. - Jump effect decreased. 21.03.2015 - Tried to fix the leave from map bug in Glockon2. - New game mode - Close Combat. (Melee, Knives) - To avoid exiting the full screen while pressing "Escape" to leave any match, now you can press the key "P" (Also known as pause in some other games). - Easter content 22.03.2015 - Friend list now displays friend levels. 28.03.2015 - Maps are now being downloaded from the server when joining a match. They also get cached, so it just needs to download once. - 4 maps added - Medieval, Dust, Dust2 & Tuscan. - Game file size decreased from 20Mb to 15Mb. 29.03.2015 - Clan masters can now change the master to some other member. 30.03.2015 - Smart crosshairs. 03.04.2015 - Team radio chat color changed to grey, while team chat remains green. - Vote system changed. Now needs more "yes" to kick players. - 1vs1 player matches don't save any exp neither gold anymore. 04.04.2015 - Remotion of the camera jump effect while aiming. 06.04.2015 - Content removal of the easter update. - Applied possible fix to the ladders bug. - Applied possible fix to the cloned player on the game scoring board. - Room player limit can now be edited within game. - Improved smoke grenades. 07.04.2015 - Now its possible to check other player informations ingame. - Now its possible to melee with secondary weapons. 08.04.2015 - Fixed some bug while checking other players profiles. - Added 2 new weapons. 09.04.2015 - Applied a possible fix to the pass through boxes/walls bug. 11.04.2015 - Clan chat added. You can now send message to every clan member by typing "#CLAN" before the message. Works on lobby chat and ingame chat! - You can now use "#PM" in the lobby chat. 12.04.2015 - New weapon sights. 15.04.2015 - Changed chat commands. - Mp7 control increased a little bit. - Fixed some bugs in the chat. 16.04.2015 - Added the ability to reverse Up and Down mouse. - If you leave any clan you need to wait 24 hours to join/create another clan. - Fixed some minor bugs. 17.04.2015 - Shot sound effect changed on ak-47 weapon. - Slight control & accuracy improvement on the ak-47 weapon. - When grenades explode it now produces a "wiggle" effect on the player. 18.04.2015 - Grenade wiggle effect decreased. - New grenade/bomb explosion appearance. - New blood appearance. 27.04.2015 - New weapon animations - Now every weapon has a unique animation. - Blood on screen added when you melee/knife your enemy. - Map shadow brightness increased. - Remotion of the RPG weapon. - New weapon - EBR. - Changed some characters in the game font, so now "l","1" and "I" can be distinguished. - PPSH41 fire rate increased. - Improved game graphics. - Performance improvement. 28.04.2015 - Fix of the personal info level percentage bug. - Added 3 new items - Quick Switch, Quick Aim & Quick Reload. - Fixed some weapon animations. - Fix of the invisible EBR weapon in the third players. 02.05.2015 - Added 2 new weapons - AEK & MK3A1. - Performance improvement to help reduce lag. - Some minor bug fixes. 05.05.2015 - Fall damage decreased. 07.05.2015 - Added gold bonus when leveling up. 11.05.2015 - Ability to discart items/weapons/characters. - SCAR-H control improved. - Grenades/Smoke Grenades ammount decreased to 1. - Added a pickup Grenades and Smoke Grenades. - Added the help feature ingame. - Forum Exp table updated (Now displays extra gold when leveling up). - Changed some characters in the game font. - Added some menu's animations. 12.05.2015 - Now its possible to change weapons/characters/items/check info within rooms! 15.05.2015 - Performance improvement. 22.05.2015 - Snipers power balance - Bolt action snipers apply higher damage than the auto snipers, they also have better scopes. - New character bullet hit detection - For more information please click here. - Melee damage with secondary gun decreased. 25.05.2015 - Before discarting weapons/items/characters it asks if you are sure. - PP19 Bizon now has dot sight. - Fixed the fps drop issue. It was related with the hands mesh. Replaced with a cheaper one. 28.05.2015 - New character skin - Rainbow. - Some character animations have been changed. - Characters now drop weapons. - Fixed someminor bugs. 29.05.2015 - Added the ability to buy items/characters for 7/15/30 days. 02.06.2015 - Improved the game security. - New map - Antartica. - Performance improvement. 03.06.2015 - New item - Health injector. - Antartica jump off the map fixed. 05.06.2015 - New character - Hello Kitty 21.06.2015 - New weapon - GOLD ACWR - Blood appearance changed. - Fixed some bug in the shooting. - Changed some character animations. 23.06.2015 - New weapon - BLOODY AK-12 Category:Special Items